


i like you's and i love you's

by ifyouwannafindmegivemeashoutout



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, DoPil, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dowoon is cute, other members aren't even mentioned, wonpil thinks he's a confident gay but sike he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouwannafindmegivemeashoutout/pseuds/ifyouwannafindmegivemeashoutout
Summary: or where pokemon playing leads to singing and singing leads to kissing





	i like you's and i love you's

**Author's Note:**

> why why why  
> do i stare at the ceiling every night  
> because of you  
> i’m just burning up
> 
> i gave you so many hints  
> so you can notice  
> but you don’t  
> why don’t you know? (oh no)  
> i really only have you
> 
> i’m serious  
> my eyes say that i like you  
> why don’t you feel it?  
> my face is so obvious
> 
> are you gonna keep acting ambiguous?  
> just laugh it over?  
> is this what  
> you’re gonna do every day?  
> please do something  
> to my heart that is only growing  
> (i can’t stop loving you)
> 
> -i'm serious

”uwah! i caught it!”

dowoon raised his fist in victory after finally finding and successfully catching the pokemon he’d been searching for the entire afternoon. his displays of excitement also put a big smile on the face of the boy next to him. 

as usual wonpil hadn’t been able to stand keeping away from the younger, so once again they lay together on one mattress with dowoon’s mosquito tent over them. the net dimmed the light from the only turned on lamp outside, which made the youngest 3ds illuminate the both of them.

as the older singer watched the black haired boy’s face of sheer joy quickly turn back into a focused one he couldn’t help but giggle. the drummer looked so cute when he was really into something, a pout resting on his pink lips. 

wonpil repositioned himself so he was no longer resting on his side, watching the younger but on his back, looking up at the ceiling through the black net. resting under the same blanket as the other boy made him sentimental, thinking about the times he’d get scared of the dark as a kid and sneaked into his older sister’s bed for comfort.

playfully the brunette nudged dowoon with his foot under the blanket and earned some nonsensical protests in return, innocently pulling the blanket up to his chin as if that would hide his action.

“i really like you, dowoonie!”

glancing over at the addressed male, wonpil watched dowoon answer with an automated tone, eyes still on the screen of his console.

“i like you too, hyung.”

amused that the younger obviously didn’t put any soul into his words, wonpil tried something else.

“what would you do if i said that i love you?”

the raven haired boy answered in the same voice.

“you always say that.”

guess that didn’t quite work. the younger really must be used to hearing those words from his hyung, because wonpil did spoil him after all. but who could blame him? day6’ maknae was just too cute not to love! 

the older of the two boys closed his eyes and let out a sigh, wondering if he’d ever be able to get his feelings across to his naive band mate.

he tried to settle on listening to the younger play but in the end couldn’t stay quiet for too long. to try and vent some of his feelings to the oblivious drummer he sung a song that had been stuck playing in his head for a while.

“beautiful~  
just the way that you would look at me  
was so much i’d never wanna leave  
i~ i~  
keep trying to forget how you were”

wonpil’s melodic voice filled the room, pokemon cries acting as his instrumentals. dowoon loved listening to all his hyungs sing but there was just something special about this one hyung’s voice that he could only describe as warm and honey-like.

deciding that wonpil definitely didn’t need a choir of pocket monsters backing him up the youngest closed his 3ds and put it down beside him.

once the singing stopped, dowoon kept replaying it in his head because the silence felt way too sharp in contrast to the velvety voice that had just filled his ears.

“don’t you love hyung, dowoonie?”

“of course i do.”

wonpil looked at the younger with an expecting expression, catching him of guard.

“what?”

flustered, dowoon turned to the older raising himself up and resting on his elbow.

“ _what_ about me do you love?”

wonpil was overjoyed that he finally had the attention of the younger and almost lost his poker face once dowoon’s ears started turning red. one of the cutest things about dowoon was just how red his ears would become when he felt shy (which was most of the time).

“uh, you’re great at playing piano.. and singing! you’re funny and i like playing games with you. i’m also thankful that you take care of me and that you’re my best friend.”

dowoon tended to slur when he talked, especially answering questions he found hard or confusing, something wonpil found incredibly endearing, especially paired with a baffled expression.

“best friend, huh?”

“pfft!”

wonpil couldn’t keep it in any longer and broke out laughing. dowoon was obviously still clueless which made his hyung a bit sorry for asking.

“i’m sorry i made you say all of that.”

dowoon vocalized his confusion, making the brown haired boy put on an innocent smile to evade any further questions.

the two boys just stayed like that for a while until the atmosphere calmed down. wonpil might have gotten too comfortable because as he mindlessly locked eyes with his dongsaeng’s jet black ones before he settled on staring at his lips instead. he noticed the younger’s adam’s apple move as he nervously gulped and was called back to reality by dowoon’s deep voice.

“what are you doing?”

wonpil didn’t have any excuses prepared and grabbed the hand dowoon wasn’t resting on out of instinct, realizing that didn’t make any sense either. the black haired boy winced at the action, being forced to move closer because of the older’s action. wonpil tried to come up with a way to save himself from the embarrassing situation by putting the attention on the other boy instead.

“what do you think about this?”

to emphasize what he was talking about the brunette squeezed the other’s hand. dowoon was still not completely following whatever it was his hyung was trying to do but answered honestly.

“i don’t mind.”

those words made wonpil’s face turn a bright shade of red, especially after it dawned on him what position they were in. dowoon had made himself more comfortable, leaning on his hand instead of his elbow. of course that meant he wasn’t as close but his face was right above wonpil’s instead. his left hand was still in the older’s grip and pressed against his chest. oddly enough dowoon didn’t seem as fazed by this as he would if he would, say be speaking in front of more than two people.

swallowing every doubt he had in the back of his mind, wonpil spoke in one of the softest voices dowoon had ever heard come out of his mouth.

“what if i kissed you, then?”

the question hung in the air and seemingly took every other sound with it because everything turned more quiet than ever. the raven haired drummer didn’t answer and wonpil looked down at their intertwined hands for a few seconds until he couldn’t take it anymore. plastering on the biggest smile he could muster wonpil ruffled the youngest fluffy hair.

“hey, don’t look so serious! you know i would never do anything like that without your permission.”

dowoon kept quiet but unlike earlier avoided his hyung’s eyes. he had instantly noticed the smile was fake since it didn’t reach his hyung’s eyes. the younger boy looked like he was in deep thought and wonpil was worried he’d got any burdening thoughts on his mind. he’d only ruffled dowoon’s hair for a second or two but kept his hand in the soft mess because he loved this boy so much he was afraid every touch they shared would be the last. carefully the brunette played with the black hair on the back of his neck. that was one of the things wonpil wished he could do forever.

“dowoon-ah, what-”

“do you want to kiss me?”

wonpil was caught off guard, both after getting interrupted and because of the sudden unexpected question. he couldn’t help but continue speaking in a small voice.

“uh.. I guess if- i mean if you want to! in that case i don’t think.. that would be bad?”

“ah, hyung why are you embarrassed all of a sudden?”

dowoon looked down on him with a taunting smile that only made him feel smaller than he already did. slowly the smile faded though, but their eye contact remained until both their faces were practically the same color as a tomato. the brunette regained some of his confidence and locked his arms around dowoon’s neck, bringing him closer and dowoon moved so he had one hand by each side of the other boy.

just when wonpil thought it was really happening dowoon pulled away a tiny bit with a confused expression.

“is this really how you do it?”

wonpil’s mouth fell open from how dumbfounded he was.

“what? you don’t know how to kiss?”

“well, i’ve never done it before.”

still, who the hell didn’t know how to kiss? was the younger playing a joke on him?

“you literally just press your lips against the other persons’, nothing complicated!”

“yeah, but..”

“but, what?”

“i don’t know.”

“whatever, just hurry up or i’ll start thinking you’re just teasing me!”

his hyung’s whining brought a chuckle out of the younger boy, something wonpil usually would stop to admire but this time he had way too little patience. not even waiting for the raven haired boy’s laughter to stop, wonpil softly pecked his pink lips, successfully managing to miss less than half.

now it was dowoon’s turn to be surprised as he stared back with wide eyes, mouth wide open. wonpil was staring back proudly, like he was urging the other to do his best. finally dowoon regained his cool and lowered himself down, clenching his eyes shut as their lips met for a real kiss this time. unlike for the black haired boy this wasn’t wonpil’s first time so he did his best to guide the other boy.

it wasn’t like a kiss in the movies where they compared it to being lulled in the ocean waves or seeing the first firework spread it’s colors all across the starry sky on new year’s eve. they were simply just moving in a steady rhythm, wonpil only stopping a few times to let them breathe, still keeping their foreheads together.

dowoon’s chapped lips made the kiss feel rougher as wonpil moved his own mouth over his and eventually he really couldn’t hold himself back anymore, letting his tongue brush over the other’s lips. the action surprised the younger so much he gasped, air getting caught in his throat and initiating a fit of coughs. dowoon pulled away and turned his face the other way so the older boy couldn’t see him struggling to breathe properly again. wonpil’s warm laugh escaped through the thin net of the tent and bounced against the walls of the small bedroom.

“that was embarrassing..”

dowoon turned back to his hyung with a defeated look, a pink hue still covering his cheeks.

“it’s okay.”

meeting the brown eyes of the shorter boy, dowoon had to retake for a moment. he was still laying down on his back, with a diligent look on his face and dowoon swore he could see the whole universe in his eyes which were practically sparkling. granted, the light did actually slip through the small gaps of the tent and almost looked like stars on the blue blanket. the same words that wonpil had sung earlier suddenly lay upon the tip of his tongue.

“you’re beautiful.”

wonpil’s only answer was a bright smile which seemed to beam stronger than the sun. dowoon felt like he shouldn’t look at it too long or he’d go blind. the brunette reached out with both his arms, signaling he wanted a hug but dowoon just laid down beside him instead.

“are you rejecting me now?”

the singer tried his best to look disappointed but deep down he didn’t have any worries because he knew that what had just happened wasn’t fake.

“it’s too hot! that’s why i keep telling you not to come.”

wonpil accepted the drummer’s explanation but still turned so he was facing him again and laid an arm over his chest, earning no protests in return.

the two boys were tired but they both knew they wouldn’t be able to fall asleep for a while. As wonpil had closed his eyes, dowoon continued to just stare off to space.

“so, what would you do if i said that i loved you now?”

the question brought dowoon’s attention and he too, turned so he could clearly see the other’s face. without hesitation he opened his mouth to answer, a small smile resting on his lips.

“i would say that i love you too.”

the way wonpil’s eyes scrunched up when he smiled was the most adorable thing ever, dowoon thought to himself that moment but quickly vowed to himself to never say that out loud.

after wonpil had given dowoon a last goodnight kiss on his forhead the mosquito tent got quiet. they had completely turned off the lights and when the older boy thought the other might have finally fallen asleep he whispered some of the words he had been waiting to say for so long.

“honestly, dowoonie. i think i like you more than anything else in this world.”

apparently the raven haired boy had not been asleep after all because he shuffled slightly after hearing his hyung’s words and whispered back;

“and you have the prettiest voice i could ever imagine.”

the statement sounded more like a request in wonpil’s ears and after he’d said “screw it” to peace and quiet he started humming the first song that came to mind: “i’m serious”.

searching for dowoon’s hand under the blanket and finally intertwining them he let his voice cut through the silence and dowoon felt himself relax, letting out a breathe he didn’t even know he was holding. and so he slowly drifted away, guided by the beautiful lullaby that seemed to carry everything the singer kept in his chest, only for himself to know. wonpil followed soon thereafter until both boys were breathing deeply and dreaming the sweetest of dreams.

~~~

dowoon woke up the next morning by wonpil who was on his way out of the mosquito tent. still tired, the drummer rubbed his eyes to try and get rid of the dust while trying to recall the night from before. as he let out a big yawn he suddenly remembered and called out for the other boy in panic.

“wonpil-hyung!”

“yes?”

“what happens in my tent stays in my tent, alright?”

with a warm smile that reached his eyes wonpil made the heart of the raven haired boy skip a beat.

“yes!”

then he turned around to make himself breakfast and dowoon was left with his jaw hanging half open and wondering:

_since when could just a smile make his eyes threaten to spill over with tears of joy?_

**Author's Note:**

> i've been so incredibly soft for these two recently and have listened to day6 an unhealthy amount so this is what happened !!  
> dowoon mentioned he slept in a mosquito tent on asc and i just couldn't get that out of my system in any other way than writing about it lmao  
> i hope the cheesyness didn't kill you and that you're still doing fine and in that case thank you very much for reading !!  
> (yes i used the english ver of you were beatiful btw)  
> this is my second fic and english is my second language so if you see any mistakes please bear with me  
> i'd greatly appreciate any feedback and comments about what you thought !! have a great day lovelies <333


End file.
